Step By Step
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Len Kagamine was happy. He had his career, & he had Gakupo. There was nothing else he really needed-or wanted for that matter. The small test that had just dropped from his trembling fingers seemed to think otherwise. The plus sign leering at him from the digital screen had entirely different plans. Now he has to find room in his heart for one more: his and Gakupo's child. *MPreg
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, beautiful," the words were followed by a soft kiss, pressed sweetly to Len's forehead. The teen only mumbled something unintelligible as he nuzzled closer to the pillow, his breath quickly deepening as fatigue made itself present. "Are you just going to sleep all day?"

"Mhm." Len yawned, tears forming in the corners of his bright cerulean eyes as he tried desperately to keep them closed. His lover's soft chuckle had him sighing, and a shift of the mattress made Len turn and look up, blinking in surprise as his blue eyes met the dark violet of his boyfriend's.

"Nice try. But you have work to do." Gakupo's violet hair fell around Len like a curtain, blocking the rest of the world and making the teen smile.

"Your hair is down." He noted sleepily, reached up and letting the silky violet locks flow through his fingers.

"So is yours." Gakupo smirked, leaning down and resting their foreheads together. Len could feel the heat radiating off of Gakupo's bare chest, and with a tug of the fingers tangled in Gakupo's hair, he pulled the samurai closer, pressing his lips firmly against the older Vocaloid's. Gakupo chuckled, gently disentangling Len's fingers from his hair, forcing the boy's wrists down above his head as he separated from his sweet kiss. "Not now, Len-kun," he murmured softly, watching with blatant amusement as his young lover pouted, his blue eyes shining with mild irritation.

"Gaku-nii…" He tried, his voice dropping to the softest of whispers as he forced the irritation from his eyes and replaced it with longing.

Again, Gakupo chuckled. "Very tempting, but not now." He released Len's wrists, sitting up and watching with a raised eyebrow as Len only crossed his arms over his own, pale chest, huffing quietly as he did so. "Len-kun…" He cooed, trailing his hand down the teen's side. "Don't be angry." Despite his best efforts to sound cute, Len could _hear_ the smirk in his boyfriend's voice and with another huff, he pushed Gakupo's hand away.

"Yeah, right." He sat up as well, though he couldn't get much further than that with Gakupo still straddling his lap. He gave the samurai a hard stare. "Get off."

"And if I don't?" His eyes sparked with mischief, and with an irritated groan, Len fell back against the pillows again, covering his face with his hands.

"Would you make up your mind...?" He heard Gakupo chuckle again, and felt the mattress shift beneath him. Peeking between his fingers, he saw the violet-haired Vocaloid up and moving around, gathering the clothes that had been discarded haphazardly all across the various furnishings in the samurai's room the night before. Gakupo was already half dressed, only missing a shirt and a hair tie. Len turned onto his side, his bright eyes seeking out the clock.

[7:49]

Len blinked, before groaning in disbelief. "7 o'clock?" He let his arm drop over his eyes. "You've got be kidding me…"

"Nope." Suddenly, Len was hit with a draft of cold air, yelping as Gakupo jerked the silky covers off of his slender frame.

"Gakupo!" Len gasped, desperately trying to snag the corner of the sheets even as they slipped just out of his reach. The samurai in question smirked, letting out a low whistle.

"Damn," he grinned devilishly. "You are one _hell_ of a hot mess. In fact, I may have just changed my mind." Dropping the blankets disinterestedly on the floor he took Len's hand, pulling him to his knees at the edge of the bed and taking advantage of his startled gasp to claim his lips. Even on his knees, Len was a little more than a head shorter than the samurai, and he wrapped his arms around the older Vocaloid's neck, pulling him closer to Len's level. Gakupo dropped the boy's hand to wrap his arm around the teen's thin waist, pulling Len flush against his chest as he deepened their already burning kiss.

Len finally broke away with a desperate gasp, his face flushed and his breathing uneven and labored. Gakupo's eyes were dark, smoldering with passion as he leaned down, pressing a searing kiss on the boy's neck, where his pulse was pounding erratically. As the samurai worked at his neck and collar bones, Len tangled his fingers in his long violet hair. Gakupo's trail of kisses led him to a particularly sensitive spot just above Len's left collar bone, and with a sharp intake of breath, Len shivered, tugging on the violet silk in his fingers. "G-Gakupo…" He trembled under the samurai's expert touch, trying to remember how to breath as his hands traveled slowly down Len's body. With a shuddering exhale, Len let his head drop, resting it on Gakupo's strong shoulder as the older Vocaloid chuckled.

"You've been awfully needy lately, Len-kun…" He observed softly, running a hand tauntingly up the boy's bare inner thigh. Len's breath hitched in throat, and he gripped Gakupo's hair more tightly, desperately needing something to anchor him as his lover brought their lips together again.

"H-Have not…" He panted softly as they parted, positively shaking in Gakupo's strong embrace.

"Have so." The samurai smirked, watching as Len reacted to his touch. It seemed he could hardly support himself—not that the samurai was surprised. Len always had been extremely sensitive; even more so when Gakupo was the one touching him.

"N-No I… Ah…" He trailed off, his eyes clenching shut and his jaw locking as he tried his hardest not whimper. "I…" He tried again. His breath came and went in harsh puffs, his chest heaving as he fought for enough air to speak. With a shudder, he let his head fall back against Gakupo's shoulder. "G-Gakupo…" He let the samurai's name roll off of his lips in a breathy moan, the plea apparent in his tone.

"What is it, Len-kun…?"

"G-Gaku…nii… ahh…"

Gakupo smirked, pulling his small lover closer, knowing just by the tremor in his voice how close he was. "I'm here, Len-kun…" He murmured silkily as Len whimpered, tears of pure overwhelm gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Aitai, nante! Furetai, nante! Hanashitai, nante omowanai! Kayowai kimi to zurui boku ga 'deau' sore ga owari sa!"

Gakupo growled low in his chest as Len's phone rang, and the teen in front of him seemed to collapse—whether from overwhelm or exasperation, Gakupo wasn't entirely sure.

"You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!"

"Exasperation," Gakupo sighed quietly to himself, leaving Len's side to grab the obnoxious cell phone as it continued blaring "The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood" at full volume.

"It's your sister." He held the phone out to Len, who grumbled as he snatched it away, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"What?" He snapped as he answered, his eyes flashing with irritation again. Gakupo sighed, crawling onto the bed behind his lover. Ignoring Len's discontent growl, the samurai pulled him back into his lap, working his fingers gently through the teen's messy blonde hair, pulling it back into its customary ponytail. From there, he could hear Rin practically screaming on the other side of the phone, though Len seemed unfazed—if not bored. There was still agitation in the set of the boy's slender shoulders, and Gakupo sighed, chuckling as he finished his work on the teen's hair and started massaging his entirely-too-tense shoulders.

Suddenly, in the midst of Rin's screaming, Len sat bolt upright, his eyes shooting wide. "That's TODAY?!" Gakupo blinked as the younger Kagamine twin shot out of bed, flying to the closet where (much to Gakupo's smug satisfaction) he kept a few spare outfits. It was Gakupo's intentions to have the younger boy completely moved in by the end of the year. "Yeah, no, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah, I _know_, I said I'll be there soon, alright?! Okay—you too—yeah—bye."

He threw his phone back towards Gakupo, who managed to snag it out of the air before it crashed to its certain demise. "I tried to tell you…" The samurai began with a mischievous grin and innocent shrug. Len silenced him with a cold glare.

"Don't even try that." He ground out, pointing threateningly at the older man. "This is your fault."

"You were the one trying to seduce me." Gakupo smirked dangerously. Len blanched.

"I was not trying to _seduce _you!"

"Oh? Damn, if that was you _not_ trying, I'm ruined if you actually _do_ try."

The teen choked on the stinging retort he had been about to spit out, shaking his head furiously as blush crept across his cheeks at Gakupo's smug words. "Knock it off." He managed, trying his best to give Gakupo a stern look.

The samurai shrugged, putting his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, calm down." He stood, making his way to his closet to pull out a shirt for himself as well. "Mind if I ask what you're going to do?"

"Going to do?" Len echoed, frowning up at Gakupo.

"Yeah," Gakupo arched an eyebrow. "About your problem."

"What prob..." Len followed Gakupo's amused gaze as far as his hips before he broke off, steaming. "Gakupo! You pervert!"

Gakupo laughed, pulling on his shirt and dodging the blow aimed for his stomach. "It was an innocent question!" He smiled, giving Len a sincerely apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Len-kun, it _is_ my fault. I'll take responsibility."

"Take responsibility? Wha—no!" Len scrambled backwards, too late as Gakupo snagged his fingers, pulling him close again.

"Why not?" He fake pouted, his eyes gleaming.

"I have to go!" Len tried not laugh as Gakupo attempted to mimic his pout from earlier. "I'm really already late, Gaku-nii." The more serious note in Len's voice had the samurai sighing, releasing his lover so that he could get dressed.

"Later, then." It wasn't a question. Len felt his cheeks heat up again. "M-Maybe." He stammered, pulling a t-shirt over his head. Gakupo flashed him a smirk that said clearly, 'No, definitely' and turned to fix his own hair.

Len couldn't lie—his underwear were uncomfortably tight. So were his pants, but Rin's obnoxious chirp had a way of instantly killing Len's mood. No matter how much he cared for his sister, she was the _worst_ when it came to catching him at the wrong times. Sometimes he felt she _planned_ it.

"Ready to go?"

Len was stirred out of his thoughts as Gakupo leaned casually in the bathroom doorway, keys in hand. "Yeah," he sighed, just finishing redoing his hair (the shirt he had put on had ruined Gakupo's careful work.) "Let's go before Rin decides to call again."

Gakupo chuckled, offered his hand and leading Len outside to his sleek car. Len sighed as he got in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt and leaning his head against the cool window. He felt dizzy, and warm. Letting his eyes slip shut, he blamed it on Gakupo, and the heated moments they had shared that morning, though he had never felt light-headed like this after such a small encounter. _Grow up,_ he chided himself mentally, opening his eyes and watching the world flicker past. The sight only served to make him feel dizzier, and with a sigh, he closed his eyes again.

"Are you alright, Len?" He felt Gakupo's hand on his thigh, and jerked slightly at the touch, feeling the heat rising unbidden to his cheeks.

"Yeah," he managed quietly, taking a deep breath and taking Gakupo's hand in his own, entwining their fingers as to prevent the samurai from rubbing his leg and arousing him even more. That was the _last_ thing he needed.

"We're here." Gakupo gave Len a sympathetic smile, seeing Rin pacing impatiently outside of the recording studios from doors.

"Yeah…" Len looked down, and Gakupo leaned across the center console, kissing his boyfriend's cheek sweetly.

"Don't look so down, Len-kun." The teen glanced up, only to have his lips captured in yet another smoldering kiss. Gakupo's hand slid free of his own, finding its way back to Len's thigh as the boy shivered, allowing the samurai to deepen the kiss.

"LEN!" A loud banging on the window startled both of the males, and Len growled at his sister, who stood by his door, her hands on her hips. "YOU'RE ALREADY LATE AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAND AROUND AND LET YOU MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND? AS IF! GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

Gakupo sighed, pressing one last, lingering kiss on Len's lips before leaning across him and pushing the door open with deceptive force, nearly knocking Rin over. "Oops." He offered, grinning cheekily.

"Pick me up later?" Len gave Gakupo a pleading glance as he got out. He _really_ didn't want to have to go home with Rin and listen to her harp on him for being so late.

"I'll be here." Gakupo winked, before Len closed the door.

"Come on," he sighed to Rin, rolling his eyes as Gakupo made a show of blowing him a kiss. "Let's get this over with."

They walked into the recording room at 9:14, the recording staff all giving them irritated glares.

"Sorry," Rin smiled sweetly.

"I haven't been feeling well," Len supplied, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt at being sheepish, pulling the inspiration for his lie on the dizzy feeling still present in his head.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get this done before the boss starts to get worked up.

"Right." Rin and Len affirmed in unison, flashing small smiles at each other afterwards. They took their places in the recording room, following their directions and singing through the requested songs. This was going to be a huge album—their first after being officially announced as the number two singers worldwide. Now only Miku stood in their way of world domination.

Electric Angel was the third song in their line up, and Len waited patiently for Rin to finish her lines, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in time with the music blaring in his headphones. Finally, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_"Watashi wa hitori go kirai~_

_ Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara…"_

He felt a wave of dizziness crash over him, the fatigue that followed almost enough for him to stumble where he stood.

_"Anata to iru toki ga suki…"_

He felt his stomach lurch, and his eyes shot wide open. _I'm going to be sick._ He coughed, wrapping his arms around his abdomen as the music played on, Rin gasping in shock beside him.

"L-Len!" She reached out to touch his shoulder, but the younger twin was already gone, scrambling desperately to the bathroom—only barely making it in time to empty his stomach into the garbage can by the bathroom door. He heard uncertain footsteps, and then Rin's hand was rubbing soothingly across his back.

He sank to his knees, dry heaving wretchedly as tears built in his eyes. It didn't seem to matter that everything in his stomach was gone, his insides were determined to get a glimpse of the outside world. When he could finally breathe again, he sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around his shaking form. His ears were ringing, his head may as well have been splitting in two.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Gaku-nii."

Len peered up at Rin through his sweat-slicked bangs, and she squatted down beside him. "Don't worry Len-kun, Gaku-nii is going to come get you and take you home."

"I'm fine." The teen croaked, bracing himself to stand.

"Yeah, right." Rin rolled her eyes. "You need to go home and rest, Len. I'll stay and finish up my solo songs, and we'll reschedule for when you're feeling better, mmkay?"

The boy sighed softly, feeling fatigue swimming behind his eyes. "Y-Yeah…" He managed, letting his head drop a little to rest on Rin's shoulder. She patted his hair gently, cooing about how sad he looked and how Gakupo had better feed him soup as soon as he got him home.

When Gakupo arrived, Len tried vainly to appear stronger than he felt, quickly lurching into a standing position, only to stumble and fall into Gakupo's arms as the samurai rushed to his side.

"Hey," Gakupo murmured, catching his blue-eyed love gently as he stumbled. "Take it easy, babe."

"G-Gakupo," Len felt dizzier as he fell into his samurai's embrace.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Rin was chirping, relief evident in her voice. "He just suddenly rushed out and threw up his guts, I think he has a fever."

"You do feel warm…" Gakupo seemed to only be half-listening to Rin's prattle, pressing his cheek to Len's forehead to confirm his assumption that Len had a fever. He wasn't too terribly warm, but Gakupo wasn't going to take any chances. "Let's get you home."

"Alright," Len sighed, allowing Gakupo to half-lead, half-carry him outside. _What's wrong with me today…?_ He leaned his head against the window again, as he had on the way to the recording studio.

"Don't worry, Len-kun, when we get back to my place you can take a nice long nap, and we'll see if you can hold down some crackers, ne?" The teen was asleep before he had even finished speaking.

* * *

My other two Len fanfics are looking pretty dark right now, so (even though I know should be updating those first, bad me…) I felt this uncontrollable urge to write fluff. Plus, I was browsing Fanfiction, and felt that there were entirely too few A: Gakupo x Len stories, and B: Len mpreg stories. So what do you guys think? This one won't be nearly as long as Sing Softly, A Song of Lament or Through the Darkest Nights unless I get a lot of feedback (I just can't bring myself to say no to you guys xD) So, yeah… Drop a review if you want to let me know what you think, and as always constructive criticism is very welcome(: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun wasn't up when Len's brilliant blue eyes fluttered open. They were blurry from a lack of sleep, and the dark purple shadows under his eyes were a stark contrast against his pale skin. He felt light-headed, and he clenched his eyes shut as he fought a wave of nausea. _Not now… I don't want to get up…_ The bed seemed to lurch beneath him, and with a strangled gasp, Len thrashed away from Gakupo's silky sheets, scrambling to disentangle himself. He fell to the floor, the blankets clinging to his legs as he struggled to stand again. With a few more desperate kicks, Len threw the blankets aside, half running and half crawling to the bathroom where he yanked the toilet seat up just in time to lose his dinner from the night before. The bathroom door creaked open just as Len sank to his knees on the cool tile floor. He leaned down, curling into a small ball and pressing his heated cheek to the chilled marble.

"Len…" Gakupo sighed, bending and running his fingers through his young lover's messy blonde hair.

"I'm okay…" The teen sat up slowly, allowing Gakupo to pull him to his feet. The samurai already had a glass of cold water and a toothbrush waiting for the teen as he helped him to the sink. Len wiped his face with a wet wash cloth, and Gakupo pressed another against the back of his neck as he brushed his teeth.

"You need to see a doctor."

Len rolled his eyes, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth, ignoring his boyfriend's concerned voice.

"Len, I'm serious."

"I don't need to see a doctor." Len shot Gakupo an irritated glare.

"Len, it's 2 o'clock in the morning, and instead of being asleep, like you _should_ be, you're in here throwing up your guts!" He caught the teen's wrist as he tried to storm out of the bathroom. "I'm just worried," Gakupo tried again. Len refused to meet his gaze.

"Don't be." The blonde growled. "It's just a stomach bug or something, I'll get over it."

"A stomach bug? For four _weeks_? Somehow I doubt that." Gakupo narrowed his eyes at Len's blatant look of shock. "You think I don't notice you getting up at obscene hours of the morning and coming back an hour later, shaking like you've just been to hell and back? News flash—I've been awake every single time."

Len felt guilt crashing over him. "I was waking you…?" He turned glistening cerulean eyes to Gakupo's suddenly surprised gaze. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gaku-nii, I didn't know that I was keeping you from sleeping, I just…" He hiccupped as the floodgates opened, and Gakupo panicked, scooping the boy into his arms.

"Oh, no, no, Len, shh…" He pulled the younger Vocaloid closer, cradling his lover against his chest. "It's okay, Len-kun, it's okay."

"Don't treat me like a child!" Len spat suddenly, struggling out of Gakupo's tender embrace. "I'm not 7 years old!"

"L-Len…!" Gakupo watched, growing more and more confused as Len stormed into his bedroom, slamming the bathroom door and leaving Gakupo there, gaping after him.

"It's just a bug…" Len mumbled to himself, crawling back into bed. He scooted over and nuzzled into Gakupo's pillow, smothering his tears in the scent of his lover.

"Len…?" The mattress shifted, and Len lay still as Gakupo carefully crawled into bed behind him. "Are you alright, love…?"

Len sniffed, swallowing a sob. "Y-Yeah, I think so."

"Are you mad at me…?" He felt Gakupo's arms slide around his waist, even though Len had all of the covers wrapped around himself.

"N-No…" He rolled over, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "I just…" He shook his head. "I don't even know anymore. I was just so upset but now…"

"Sh…" Gakupo leaned closer, pressing his lips against the younger boy's. "Get some sleep Len-kun."

Len sighed. "I still don't think I need to see a doctor."

Gakupo shook his head, tucking Len closer against his lean chest. "You just don't give up, do you?"

The teen's response was a sarcastic snort. "Yeah, like you've _never_ been stubborn."

"That's different." The samurai smiled into Len's hair as the boy laughed, relaxing in his arms again. "But I really am worried about you, Len…"

For a moment, Len thought he might cry again, the sincerity of Gakupo's soft words piercing straight through his heart. "You really shouldn't be." He muttered. "You have to be on a tour bus in some odd number of hours, you really shouldn't be fussing over me."

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to fuss over you."

"Not when it's distracting you from your career."

"If I had to choose I would choose you."

Len opened his mouth, then closed again, feeling choked up yet again. "You mean it…?" He peeked up at the violet-haired Vocaloid, who kissed him in response.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." Gakupo murmured, smiling softly as Len yawned. "We'll talk more when the sun comes out."

Len only mumbled, falling asleep quickly to the steady beat of Gakupo's heart.

"I still don't get it." Len huffed, crossing his arms and pouting on the couch as Gakupo moved around the living room, gathering up the last few things he would need for his month-long tour. "_Why_ would you and Kaito and Meiko and Luka take a tour without Miku, Rin, and me?"

Gakupo sighed. He had already explained it at least 8 times, but it seemed his moody lover still hadn't grasped the concept. "Because you and Miku and Rin are already at the top of the charts. It's like a reward, Len."

Ice blue eyes snapped to glare into Gakupo's own dark violet gaze. "I _know_, you've explained it like, 80 times already." He his searing glare to the wall, and Gakupo waited for it to spontaneously combust. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid."

"Len," Gakupo felt a sweat drop sliding down his head. "I'm not—"

_Ding dong!_

"Ah! That must be Kaito here with the others and the bus." The samurai moved over the couch, kneeling in front of Len as the boy continued burning holes into his living room wall. "Len-kun, look at me…"

"No." The teen tried not to let his resolve waver as Gakupo leaned in and kissed his cheek, but his façade broke as the samurai nuzzled sweetly against his neck. Len threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Don't go, Gaku-nii!"

"Eh? But Len, we already—mm!" He was cut off as Len pressed their lips together, running his tongue shyly along Gakupo's lips in a plea for entrance. The samurai couldn't deny him, almost instantly parting his lips and taking over as the kiss deepened. Len hummed softly into Gakupo's mouth as the violet-haired Vocaloid started running his fingers up the front of his t-shirt (one that actually _belonged_ to Gakupo, (but damn was it hot when that was all Len wore to bed).

"I really need to go," Gakupo murmured as Len broke the kiss, flushed and struggling for air.

"B-But Gaku-nii…" His bright cerulean eyes were dark with his obvious desires, and Gakupo had to bite his lip (_hard_) to stop himself from taking his boyfriend right there on the couch, Kaito waiting outside and all.

"I'm sorry, Len, but I have…" He trailed off as tears started welling up in his lover's eyes. _You've got to be kidding me…_ "No, Len, please don't start this now…"

"S-Start what?" Len sniffed, turning his head away again. "Neverm-mind. Just go." Suddenly, he sagged back against the plush sofa, looking totally drained of his usual energy. "I'll see you in a month, Gaku-nii…"

Gakupo bit his lip again, before giving in with a small sigh and leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again, this time in a much softer, lingering manner. "Take it easy, love. I'll call every night I can, mmkay? And as soon as I get back, we'll schedule that doctor's appointment."

"Mmkay…" Len mumbled dejectedly, flashing Gakupo one last, forlorn look as the samurai pulled away again. "I miss you."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

"30 days 16 hours 24 minutes…"

Gakupo chuckled, silencing the teen with another chaste kiss. "I'll be back before you know it." He winked as he headed for the door. "Just take it easy and have fun with your sister—you know she's been jealous of all the time you've been spending with me~!"

Len snorted. "Yeah, jealous because _I'm_ spending time with you and not _her_." He offered a small smile, reassuring Gakupo that he was over his odd fit. "Have fun, Gaku-nii."

"Don't I always?" With one last kiss (blown from the doorway) Gakupo made his exit, leaving Len to sigh, sinking farther into the cushions of Gakupo's large couch. _30 days, 16 hours, and 19 minutes…_

* * *

Rin did, in the long run, make Gakupo's absence less boring. It had been a long time since Len had spent so much time at his sister's and Miku's house, and their cheeriness was a welcome distraction from the emptiness beside him when he woke up every morning.

"Len, are you listening?"

The teen's cerulean eyes wandered up to Rin's mock-irritated look, before he offered a sheepish shrug. "Sorry, Rin-chan, tell me again—I'll pay attention this time."

His sister sighed. "I was _saying_ that Gaku-nii's tour is already half-way over. He's going to be home soon, right?"

Len smiled brightly. "15 days."

To this, Rin giggled. "You guys are so cute!" She hopped out of her chair at the table, dancing to the kitchen entrance. "But… Len-kun, does he still know that you're throwing up?"

Len immediately tensed at the reminder. Now that they were only communicating over the phone, it was easier to convince Gakupo that he had made a full recovery—even when the samurai managed to call just as he had finished emptying his stomach. "I'm fine." He mumbled, standing and moving to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing the jar of pickles as soon as he laid eyes on it. Rin looked skeptical, and Len found himself jerking at the lid with a little more force than was necessary, losing his grip and dropping the entire jar on the hard tile. It shattered on impact, sending glass flying everywhere and soaking the floor. He dropped his head, his bangs falling forward to cover his eyes, which were now glistening with tears.

"L-Len-kun…! Are you okay? Don't move for a second, I'm to go grab some shoes and a broom."

The boy didn't respond, leaning back against the counter as the tears started slipping down his face. When Rin returned, it was all she could do to stand in the doorway gaping at her suddenly emotional brother. "Len, why are you _crying_? It's just a jar of pickles…"

"But I'm _hungry_." Len hiccupped pathetically, his teary blue eyes still locked on his lost snack. Rin paused for a moment, before snickering and rolling her eyes.

"I swear to God, Len, you're like a pregnant lady."

"I am not!" The teen whipped his head up to fix his sister with a glare.

"Are too." Rin stuck her tongue out, then squatted in front of him to clean the sticky mess. "You're always way moody: happy one second, angry the next, then happy again, then sad, then irate, the _too_ happy, then not angry, but not sad, but not unhappy. Then, you've been throwing up almost everything you eat. You can't keep a solid meal down to save your life. Then, we have your 'snacks'."

Len frowned. "What's wrong with my snacks?"

"Pickles, Len? Just pickles, right out of a jar? You don't even _like_ pickles. Therefore it's a _craving_. And let's not even talk about that dreadful night that you put ketchup and mustard in your chocolate smoothie." Len shuddered at the thought, and Rin laughed. "I bet you realized how bad of an idea that was when it came back for round two, eh Len-kun?" Her eyes twinkled with well-intentioned teasing, but Len's mind was racing. _I'm a boy._ He told himself firmly, shaking his head even as Rin finished picking up the last of the glass. _It's not possible._

"Len? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just… thinking…"

Rin's eyes widened. "You don't honestly think you _are_, do you…?"

"O-Of course not!" Len shook his head again, stepping around his older twin and making his way out of the kitchen. "That's ridiculous."

"Just like you trying to lie to me." Rin was right beside him, flashing her younger brother a devious grin. "Whenever you're unsure about something, the _best_ place to look is the internet, Len-kun! Come on." She grabbed his hand, dragging him to her room.

"Rin, I'm really not 'unsure' at all—I'm a guy, therefore it's physically impossible." Len frowned as Rin flopped onto her bed, pulling him with her.

"Sure you're not. Now sit down, mommy."

"Wha—mommy?! As if!" Still, Len sat, rolling his eyes. Rin pulled her laptop from who-knows-where, opening it and immediately getting to Google. Len pretended to act uninterested as she browsed site after site, reading off the _exact_ same symptoms he had been experiencing for more than a month, but his mind was racing. Rin's chipper voice was slowly turning more and more awed as every single site said "You are pregnant!"

"Len, are you seeing this?" She turned wide blue eyes to her brother, who pointedly leaned forward and snapped the laptop shut.

"No." He growled. "You're being ridiculous, Rin."

"We have to check." Rin seemed not to notice Len's obvious irritation, jumping off of her bed a dragging Len to the bathroom.

"Ch-Check?" He stammered, his eyes growing wide. "No! Rin you're not _listening _to me!"

"And _you're _not listening to _me_!" Rin dropped his hand, squatting down and digging through the cabinet under her bathroom sink. "All of the symptoms match, Len." She stood again, a pregnancy test in her hand, as well as the instructions. "And besides, I know you. Now that you've thought about it once, it'll bug you to death until you know for sure. Right?"

Len looked down, his bangs falling across his eyes. "I… I guess so…"

"Besides," Rin shrugged, handing him the test and moving back to the hallway, leaving Len standing in the bathroom staring after her. "If it's not positive, it's something we can laugh about later!" With that, the door slammed shut. Len sighed, turning the small tester over and over in his shaking hands.

_I'm a guy._ He repeated stubbornly in his mind, even as he followed through with directions. _It's going to turn out negative, and then I'm going to be fine. It's going to be negative and I'm going to laugh about it. _He checked the directions again, sighing. _A two minute wait?_ He lay the test on the edge of the sink, before sitting down on the floor, leaning back against the cabinet doors. _What if it's positive?_ A small voice asked in the back of his head. _What if you are pregnant? What is Gakupo going to say?_

Len shook his head. "I'm not." He muttered, checking the time on his phone and realizing that his two minutes were already gone. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stand and face the negative reading he was bound to see. His heart pounded a mile a minute as he lifted the test, his eyes seeking out the verdict. His heart stopped pounding, feeling as if it had literally stopped beating altogether, and the test fell from his shaking fingers.

_It's p-positive…?_ The teen didn't realize he had even picked up his phone again—much less dialed anyone's number—until Gakupo answered, sounding tired.

_"Hello? Len-kun, is everything alright?"_

Len was silent, save for his breathing, which was uneven and shallow. "Gaku-nii…" He rasped softly, his eyes never leaving the positive reading on the test by his foot. "I can't… I… Come home."

_"Len, I still have another 15 days on tour I can't just…"_ His voice trailed off as Len hiccupped, quietly, pressing his hand over his mouth as he sank back onto the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. _"Len? Len are you okay?"_

"I need you." Len whispered miserably, coughing as tried not to sound as shaken as he felt. "I n-need you, G-Gaku-nii…" He closed his eyes, clenching his free hand in his shirt, over his heart. "Please come home."

* * *

Ta-da~ I know Len seems way moody, but that's kind of how I picture him pregnant, his hormones would be way out of control lol. What do you guys think so far? Drop a review and let me know if you want, and constructive criticism is always welcome(: Thanks for reading!


End file.
